


Vaan's Big Gay Mistake

by capt_eli, queenribbon



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Vaan really fucked up this time.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenribbon/pseuds/queenribbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mistake was not only big, but also gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaan's Big Gay Mistake

"Shup, burh!" Vaan drunkenly slurred at a snapback display in a Nike store. The cashier looked on in concern. Where did this child get drunk? Where are his parents? Why does he think the snapbacks are sentient and capable of replying? Oh no. He has started to cry. The snapbacks continue to ignore him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vaan's Big Gay Mistake 2: The Bigger Gayer Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708495) by [capt_eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli)




End file.
